Unbroken Love
by Kyouryoku Senshi
Summary: The night after Scully comes home from the hospital in Empedocles MSR


Title: Unbroken Love

Author: Kyouryoku Senshi

Rating: PG

Classification: Mulder/Scully Romance

Spoilers: Empedocles

Summary: The night that Scully comes home from the hospital.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

That night after Mulder brought Scully back from the hospital, they had just finished their pizza. They both sat in the darkness that was lit by the TV, Mulder kept rambling on and on about the pizza man from earlier.

Scully couldn't quite understand what he was exactly saying, but the sound of his voice and warmth of his body next to hers was curing. She lifted a hand to her swollen stomach and tucked her other hand under Mulder's. Her eyes began to feel as heavy as rocks pushing down on her eyelids. She closed her tired eyes slowly and leaned down to his chest. He quickly turned and ran his eyes over to make sure she was alright. As she made herself comfortable, she gave a small sigh and gently caressed her abdomen in her sleep to calm the little life inside of her. Mulder kept his gaze on her for a few moments to be sure she was alright. He didn't want anything to happen to her or her baby, it would really crush him inside.

He quickly flicked off the TV and turned back towards her sleeping form and gently put a loving hand on the rise of her belly near hers. His first instinct, he had to get her in her bed so she and the baby could rest comfortably. He slowly slipped his arms under her legs and behind her back and started to lift her. She started to shift uneasily and her hand spread out protectively over her swollen abdomen. Mulder noticed this and leaned down and whispered gently into her ear "It's ok Scully, it's me." He reassured her as her subconscious recognized the warmth in his voice as her hand and body began to relax. Mulder then slowly lifted her up and carried her back toward her room and gently lowered her onto the bed. He arched his back and quickly stretched. Sure she was a small woman, but the extra twenty pounds or so in her middle sure made up the difference.

He didn't even see her eye lids flutter in her sleep. He wanted her to rest and he wanted the best for Scully and her baby. When he had seen her in so much pain a few days ago, that was when he started to open back up to Scully. He was so afraid something would happen to them. For a few split seconds, he let the silence fall between them; the only sound that could be heard was the sound of her steady breathing which barely broke the silence. He watched her chest rise and fall as the ray of light started to show on her. She was so beautiful. He pulled up the covers around her and gently tucked them around the unborn baby. He leaned down and and gently planted a kiss on the top of her forehead like a parent to a sleeping child. He then bent down towards her stomach where her hand rested and gave it a gentle kiss and whispered slowly "Good night little one." He whispered then before he slipped out of the doorway He peered back to Scully's sleeping form then turned and closed the door slowly only to a crack, so Scully could call to him if she needed him. Mulder silently walked back towards the sofa, lay down and closed his eyes allowing sleep to consume him. "No, no, this is not happening, no, he needs help." Scully cries out uneasily and starts shifting uncomfortably as sweat beaded her skin.

A few minutes later she shot up in bed heaving breaths in and out. Her nervous hand clutched her belly. She must have woken the baby too as he was kicking harshly against the walls of her stomach. That's when something caught her "No, Mulder." She whispered hoarsely when she noticed he wasn't next to her.

She quickly pushed herself out of bed and strided out of the bedroom with panic written all over her face, tears clouded her vision as her pace slowed when she recognized the sleeping form on her couch. She sighed with relief and let her tears fall.

She placed one hand on her stomach and leaned down next to him as best as she could and rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes so she could hear his breathing.

He then shifted from underneath her and opened his eyes.

"Scu...Scully are you alright?" he asked with worry and concern. She removed her head to look towards him as he reached out to her stomach "Is your baby alright?" Scully took his hand in hers and rested it over the swell. She moistened her lips with her tongue and managed to choke out "We're fine Mulder." She said reassuringly

He relaxed a bit when Scully started to speak. "Mulder, when I woke up, I was so afraid they took you from me again." The baby chose that moment to start kicking harshly at the walls of her abdomen. Mulder noticed this and started to caress her stomach softly to help quite the baby. "When I didn't see you by my side, I got worried, and I don't know if I could handle that again." She whispered as Mulder's free hand reached up to stroke her tear stained face. She bit her quivering lip and looked up at him through blurry tear clouded eyes. "It's alright Scully, I'm here." He tried to reassure her as he sat up so she could sit next to him. She slowly rose, putting one hand on the sofa to steady herself as the other still lay protectively over her stomach.

Mulder gently pulled her into an embrace as she rested her head on his shoulder; he wrapped his arms protectively around what was left of her waist. "I'm not exactly sure how, Scully, but everything is going to be alright." He whispered END


End file.
